


Watch Over Me

by shes_write



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Nanny, F/M, Jack being Jack, Older Man/Younger Woman, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strong Female Characters, Team as Family, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), Worth It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_write/pseuds/shes_write
Summary: Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner needs a nanny for his son.Carly Jacobs needs a job.Jack needs stability.The team sees that the three need each other, but Aaron is stubborn. This is why they drink.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner didn’t have time to sit through another interview. Or rather, his workload as Unit Chief of the FBI’s Behavior Analysis Unit didn’t have time for it, but being Jack Hotchner’s father required it. Everyone who knew him said he was the job, but those who _really_ knew him understood that Jack came first.

“Again, thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule, Agent Hotchner,” Christina Wahls said from her seat behind her desk.

Aaron tried not to sigh. Busy was an understatement. He had a stack of files to sign off on, a pile of consults to address, and in the 15 minutes he’d been sitting in Christina’s office, 13 more emails appeared in his inbox.

“Normally, I wouldn’t schedule a first meeting like this,” Christina continued, as she flipped through the folder titled “Hotchner, Jack” on her desk, “but we only received news of Carly’s assignment change yesterday.”

“I’ve interviewed several nannies in your employment,” Aaron pointed out. “You’ve had wonderful things to say about all of them …” He trailed off. Yes, each of the previous four individuals – two women and two men – he had talked to appeared great on paper, but none of them connected with Jack the way he wanted. No, the way he _needed_. This was his son, the one bright thing he had in his life. He would not accept anything but the best.

“Yes, but Carly is unique. I think we can both agree that your situation can be described as such, too.” Christina pulled another file from the small stack on her desk and handed it to Aaron. “Carly Jacobs has been with us for three years. During that time, she’s worked with two families. The first was Congresswoman Abigail Peterson, who employed Carly to care for her twin daughters during her reelection campaign. She was offered the opportunity to continue after the election, but Carly didn’t want to split her time between Washington, D.C. and Wisconsin. Her last assignment was with a visiting ambassador who was just reassigned to a position overseas. His family included two boys, ages 6 and 8, and a 3-year-old daughter.”

Aaron flipped through Carly’s employment reviews and references. “The family didn’t want her to stay on?”

“They did,” a voice answered, “but I didn't want to move overseas.”

Aaron looked up to see a young woman stood in Christina’s doorway. She was wearing a black shift dress dotted with daisies. She had simple black flats on her feet and had a gray sweater tied around her waist. Her pale face was free of makeup, but small silver hoops adorned her ears. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun at the top of her head. Several tendrils escaped the hairstyle’s confines, framing her face in a way that he knew wasn't on purpose, but suited her. A stuffed burgundy backpack was slung over both shoulders. He was surprised that the weight of it didn't topple her as she entered the room. She shrugged it off her shoulders, setting it on the floor next to the empty chair across from Christina’s desk, angled slightly towards Aaron, and held out her hand. “Carly Jacobs, Agent Hotchner,” she announced. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Aaron stood to shake her hand. His hand dwarfed hers, but had a strength that surprised him. She maintained eye contact despite their height difference, the inches between them forcing her to look up. She gave him a small smile before letting go of his hand. She turned to Christina, a look of apology on her face. “I’m so sorry,” she began. “Class went late and I missed the Metro.”

“Class?” Aaron asked. He glanced at the file resting on his lap. She was 22 years old.

“Carly is a student at Georgetown University,” Christian announced.

“Part-time,” Carly confirmed as she took a seat. “I take one course a semester, so if you’re worried about my studies interfering with my job, please don’t. Today is the only time this class meets in person. It’s usually not a problem because it’s my day off.”

“No need to apologize,” Christina assured Carly. “As I said to Agent Hotchner, I sprung this meeting on both of you. Now, shall we get started?”

___________________________

Carly was used to tough interviews. Christina’s nanny agency was the best in the city, with clientele that included all of D.C.’s movers and shakers, from politicians and the donors who backed them to business leaders and society’s elite. It didn’t surprise her that an FBI agent who was a single father in need of a nanny would turn to her employer. She had passed all the background checks necessary to even be part of the agency’s roster, let alone work for the people she did. She faced Agent Hotchner, confident her experience, skills, and education would meet his needs.

Then he opened his mouth.

For the next hour, Carly answered questions, quickly losing track at how many he asked. If this was how he was during an interrogation, no wonder he was Unit Chief. There were the usual inquiries – Why was she a nanny? What were her long-term plans? Where was she from? What brought her to the city? – and then there were the not-so-usual questions.

_Did she have a license to carry a concealed weapon?_

Yes.

_Was she carrying her gun now?_

No.

_Why not?_

She studied krav maga. She didn’t need a weapon to protect herself. She only had one at the insistence of her first employer.

_I ask that you carry it if there’s a direct threat towards me or my son._

Of course.

_You'll attend regular shooting sessions, under my supervision._

That’s fine.

He asked about her schooling, her culinary abilities, her political opinions, and personal aspirations. He reviewed her CPR certification, her driving record, and informed her that a woman named Penelope Garcia would conduct a deeper dive into her background.

“Is there anything left to find?” Carly asked.

“You’d be surprised,” he replied with something that could be described as a grin, but Carly wasn’t sure. In the 60 minutes they’d spent together, he had barely blinked, let alone smile.

The interview ended soon after his phone chimed with a text message. He glanced at it briefly, then got to his feet. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but we have a case.”

Carly rose, too. “I understand.”

Agent Hotchner held out his hand. “I’ll be in touch.”

“Yes, sir.” Carly didn’t know where the sir came from; something about the way he held himself practically demanded it. He replied with that almost grin and left.

“So,” Christina asked after the door closed. “What do you think?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will rarely post two chapters in one day, but I want to get the setup for the story out there before we dive into the good stuff.

Carly shifted on the wooden bench, one of only a few situated around the soccer field. Most of the people around her brought their own chairs and looked considerably more comfortable, but since she did not have one, the bench would have to do. She leaned forward, her gaze focused on the small boy with sandy brown hair running down the field, a black and white soccer ball at his feet. It was a challenge to maintain speed and control the ball at the same time. He’d tripped over it earlier, laughing as he rolled on the ground, his teammates piling on him in a fit of giggles as their coaches – one Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and another gentlemen with thick dark hair and a goatee – encouraged them to try again.

Carly was happy to see Agent Hotchner smiling – actually smiling – as he cheered on the team. Her first impression of the suit-clad man was stoic, which she assumed was necessary when one’s job was hunting down killers. There was concern he’d be just as unyielding at home, but seeing the way his face lit up around his son, she let that apprehension go. Aaron Hotchner, for all purposes, was a good man who, unfortunately, had been dealt a shitty hand, as had his son. His file didn’t hold anything back, and her heart broke for the man and child who lost Hayley Hotchner to a monster. The report said the couple were divorced, but she had the feeling that it wasn’t mutual. Why else would his sister-in-law fill in as temporary caregiver for nearly a year following her sister’s death? She tried to reconcile the man she’d met with the contents of his file. Had she not met him before, it would be difficult to imagine the badass FBI agent the report made him out to be with man jogging alongside the field. Jeans and a polo shirt suited him as well as a suit and tie.

Carly held her breath as Jack gave one last kick of the ball, jumping to her feet as it sailed into the goal. Most of the adults around her barely looked up from their phones, so she clapped her hands, cheered loudly, and whistled, hoping her enthusiasm would drown out their indifference.

“Can you teach me to whistle like that?”

Those were the first words Jack spoke to Carly, after Agent Hotchner had introduced the pair following the end of the soccer game. The man had waved her over after the kids were snacking on apples and string cheese, his friend gathering the orange cones that dotted the field.

“Sure,” she replied, kneeling down so she was eye-level with him. “It takes a lot of practice and is NOT to be done indoors.”

“Like yelling,” Jack nodded.

“Right.”

He bit his lip and leaned forward, as if to share a secret. “But sometimes I forget and yell, even inside.”

“I do, too,” Carly replied in a loud whisper.

Jack’s eyes widened and he grinned, showing a gap where his baby teeth were missing. He held out the string cheese, still wrapped in its plastic. “Do you want any?”

“I would; thank you.” Carly unwrapped the cheese, took a small strip, and handed it back to Jack. He smiled and took a big bite. “Whoa! Look at you go!”

“I get lots of exercise playing soccer,” Jack explained. “It makes me hungry.”

“I got hungry just watching you,” Carly told him. “So much running! How long have you been playing?”

Jack plopped on the ground, eager to share his love of the game with a new fan. He waved as the other kids left with their parents, but didn’t leave Carly’s side, keeping up a steady stream of chatter. Carly felt Agent Hotchner’s eyes on them, but kept her focus on Jack. He was the one she would care for, filling in when his father couldn’t be there. She knew it was up to Jack whether or not she had the job.

“Hey, buddy,” the man said after a few minutes. “Why don’t you give Uncle Dave a hand getting the cones in our car?”

“And then we’ll have ice cream?”

Agent Hotchner ruffled his son’s hair affectionately. “And then we’ll have ice cream. Is it OK if Carly joins us?”

Jack looked at Carly. “Do you like ice cream?”

“No,” Carly said, trying not to smile as Jack’s face fell. “I LOVE ice cream!”

“I do, too!” Jack shouted. He pushed himself up, handing his empty wrapper to his dad before running to the field. “I’m coming, Uncle Dave!”

Carly turned towards Jack’s father. “What is in that string cheese?”

He was stilling smiling. He had dimples. Carly found them adorable. “It’s only going to get worse after ice cream. Are you sure you want to join us?”

“Bring it on.”

________________

Aaron wasn’t sure what he thought about Carly Jacobs. On paper, she was everything he was looking for in a nanny. She was smart, responsible, and everyone she had worked for loved her. She had her associate’s degree in culinary arts, and was in the process of earning her bachelor’s degree in child psychology. According to Garcia’s search, she had no family, her mom dying in a car accident when she was 8. She was raised by her grandmother until she was 18, then moved away for school. The older women died six months later. Garcia couldn’t find anything about Carly’s father; his name did not appear on her birth certificate.

She had her driver’s license and a good driving record, but did not own a car. Her finances were stable, she did not have any debt, and her criminal record was clean. She wasn’t lying about krav maga; the paperwork showed her enrollment in classes for more than two years. She had an Instagram account, but only to follow food bloggers and cake decorating videos. Hers remained locked with zero posts. 

“I think she’s the one, sir,” Garcia said as he read her report.

Morgan offered to test her self-defense skills. Prentiss pushed him aside and said she’d do it. Reid kept quiet, keeping whatever statistics and facts that popped into his head to himself for a change. JJ told him to let Jack take the lead. David simply raised his eyebrows as he walked to his car after the soccer game. Somehow, his wordless comment said the most.

“Garcia’s check came back clean,” he stated as Carly dug into her hot fudge brownie sundae with gusto. Her eyes widened at his news and she placed a hand over her mouth as she quickly swallowed her ice cream.

“That’s good – ow!” She clutched her head in both hands. “Brain freeze!”

Jack flinched in sympathy. Aaron pressed a glass of water in her hand. She sipped it gratefully, a warm blush coloring her cheeks as she set the glass down. “I hope I scored high in impeccable manners,” she joked.

“That was my fault,” Aaron assured her. “I know better than to interrupt someone enjoying their ice cream.”

Taking that as a cue to keep eating, she did, making Jack laugh when the whipped cream formed a mustache over her lip. She pretended not to be able to see it, using her spoon as a mirror, and then thanking Jack profusely after he wiped her face.

“You’re really good with him,” Aaron remarked as Jack walked to the cash register to pay their bill. He liked being in charge of things like that. Aaron only allowed it when they were at familiar locations, not wanting to hinder his son’s quest for independence, but aware of the dangers others had the privilege of ignoring.

“I would hope so,” Carly remarked.

Aaron shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. He’s met a few potential nannies. He didn’t dislike any of them, but he never appeared to like them either.”

“Apathy says more than anything when it comes to kids,” Carly replied.

Aaron agreed, but kept his opinion to himself. “If I were to offer you the job, when could you start?”

“Tomorrow,” Carly replied without hesitation.

“Really?”

“My previous family flew to Belarus two days ago. I’m staying with a friend while waiting for my next placement.”

“That’s fast, Miss Jacobs.”

“You said you needed someone quickly. And please, if I’m going to work for you, Agent Hotchner, call me Carly. That’s what Jack will call me – if he decides I’m who he wants.”

Jack came running back to the table with a handful of change, which he gave to Aaron, and a fresh paper placement and a few crayons. He sat next to Carly instead of Aaron and started coloring, which told him everything he needed to know.

“I’ll give you directions to our house.”


	3. Chapter 3

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Aaron didn’t expect to adjust to having a stranger in the house so quickly. He had resigned himself to the situation, for Jack’s sake, but he had no idea how much he appreciated having another person, another adult, around to talk to when Jack was asleep. It wasn’t as if Carly went out of her way to put herself in Aaron’s path; she was simply doing what he told her to do – making herself at home. If that meant she was at one end of the couch, reading some oversized text for class while he was on the other end catching up on paperwork, so be it. Yes, he could move to his study or she could spread her things out on the dining room table – they’ve both done that before – but there was something to be said for enjoying a quiet night with another person nearby. Aaron forgot how much he missed that.

He was grateful he decided to buy a house after Jessica announced she was moving to California to accept a job promotion. There was no room for a live-in nanny in the apartment and Jack really needed a yard. The four-bedroom brick home was perfect. The main floor was open concept, which Aaron appreciated when it was just him and Jack. It was easy to prepare meals and keep an eye on his son at the same time. The upstairs had the master suite and bath, a second bedroom with an attached bath, and two more bedrooms that shared the hall bath. Aaron gave Carly the bedroom with the private bath and turned the room next to Jack’s into his study. The basement could be finished, and the real estate agent discussed ways Aaron could make it a family room or even a fifth bedroom with an attached bath, but he didn’t like the idea of Carly sleeping two floors from Jack when he was out of town. Maybe when Jack was older. For now, he made a makeshift gym out of the open space, with a treadmill he forced himself to use when his schedule made running outdoors impossible.

Carly was an early riser. She’d be up and running on the treadmill before Aaron opened his eyes. When he headed out for his run, thankful he could run outside now that someone was home with Jack, she was sipping coffee in the kitchen, going over the day’s schedule on her iPad. She’d post anything Aaron needed to be aware of – playdates, doctor appointments, camp activities – on their shared calendar. Jack was awake when he returned, sitting at the breakfast bar, enjoying whatever concoction Carly whipped up for breakfast. Aaron said several times her job was to care for Jack, she didn’t need to feed him, too, but she just rolled her eyes and pushed a plate of food into his hands; it was either take it or let it fall to the floor.

Aaron never gave much thought to Carly’s AA in culinary arts until he his first bite of her asparagus and ham frittata. He nearly moaned at the flavors that burst on his tongue, so used to just having coffee in the mornings. He was so caught up in his first homemade breakfast in years that he nearly missed Jack’s request for seconds. For something that had a vegetable in its title! It wasn’t a fluke. Somehow, Carly was able to make healthier versions of Jack’s favorite foods with side dished nearly entirely comprised of vegetables, and Jack cleaned his plate. Aaron was thrilled his son was eating healthier; he had not had a chicken nugget in nearly a month. Carly deserved every cent of her salary for that feat alone. After less than two weeks, Aaron willingly handled all food preparation responsibility to Carly, including menu planning and grocery shopping. He set up a household account at the bank, one both he and Carly had access to for things like good, gas, and the occasional pre-approved treat for Jack. It was easier than Carly paying for things out of pocket and saving the receipts for Aaron to reimburse her.

Yet despite all the positives about Carly’s presence in their lives, Aaron was nervous about leaving town. Jack was his son, the one bright thing in his life. How could he leave him with not-quite-a-stranger?

They had lucked out. Carly’s introduction to the Hotchner household coincided with his team’s quarterly removal from the BAU rotation, giving everyone an opportunity to catch up on paperwork, missed sleep, and their families. Some of his colleagues took vacation during this time, but Aaron did not, choosing instead to give Carly and Jack a time to bond. He worked from home a few days, observing how the pair interacted, and was pleased with what he saw. Carly was a natural with Jack and he adored his new caretaker. Watching the two of them spend a rainy Tuesday afternoon sprawled on the family room floor, Carly carefully cutting out pictures of dinosaurs that Jack would glue to the back of a piece of poster board she had earlier cut into small squares, Aaron felt something resembling peace. He allowed himself to take an hour away from his work to help with the project – a homemade version of Memory starring Jack’s favorite dinosaurs – and returned to his study feeling lighter after the break. When Jack knocked on the door an hour later with a small plate of oatmeal peanut butter energy balls he helped make, Carly behind him with a fresh cup of coffee, he felt himself smile.

He wasn’t smiling now. Four women dead with barely any downtime between victims. The team had to go to Seattle. Now.

He phoned Carly on the drive to the hanger.

“I can’t tell you not to worry because I know you will,” Carly said empathetically over the Bluetooth speaker. “I will have Jack text you good morning and good night. I will make sure my phone is always with us so if you have time to talk, you’ll reach Jack. I will send you an email about our day every evening, too.”

Aaron wanted to tell her that was too much, but it wasn’t. He was thankful she understood. “Thank you, Carly. I’ll call as soon as I can.”

“Safe travels!”

________________

Carly picked Jack up from his afternoon art class at 3:30 p.m. She made sure the young creative was clean of clay and paint before she led him to the Toyota Corolla Aaron (he insisted she call him that, saying Agent Hotchner was too formal) said was hers for the length of her employment.

“Did you have fun?” she asked after he was buckled into his booster seat.

“We made sculptures!”

“You did?” Carly looked over her shoulder. “Is yours invisible?”

Jack laughed. “No! We have to let them dry. After they’re dry, we’re gonna paint them. Then we have to wait for them to dry again, and then I get to bring it home! It’s going to take forever!”

“Well, at least we know forever happens on a Friday because that’s your last day of this class,” Carly remarked as she pulled out of her parking spot.

“What do I have next week?”

Jack would start kindergarten in the fall, but that still left 12 weeks of summer vacation before school began in September. Not wanting his son to be bored, and weary of his social skills being an only child who spent most of his time with adults, Aaron had enrolled Jack in several day camps. Carly was used to playing chauffer and enjoyed hearing about Jack’s day whenever she picked him up, but at the same time she was glad Aaron didn’t go overboard with the extracurricular activities. Children needed downtime, too.

“The only thing you have next week are swim lessons in the morning. Then it’s you and me, bud!”

“Yay!” Jacked cheered. “And Daddy, too!”

Carly took a deep breath. She wasn’t looking forward to telling Jack that his dad was out of town without any idea when he’d return. She knew the little boy was used to it. He knew that was the reason Carly was in his life, so his dad could continue to hunt bad guys. The three of them have had many conversations about how things would work when Aaron was out of town, but reality was different.

_Don’t make it a big deal. If you treat it like normal, Jack will, too._

“Your dad got called out on a case, Jack,” Carly said, slowing the car as the stoplight turned red. Her eyes connected with Jack’s in the rearview mirror. “He flew out a couple of hours ago.”

Jack’s expression was unreadable. “How long will he be gone?”

“I wish I knew, sweetie. You’re going to text him every morning and night, and he will try to call when he can.”

Jack nodded. “My dad is going to help people.”

“He is.”

“Because he’s a hero.”

The light turned green. Carly made the executive decision to stop for ice cream on the way home because if there’s anything tougher than being a hero, it’s being the son of one.


	4. Chapter 4

The house was quiet without Aaron. No, that wasn’t quite true. The house was home to an energetic 5-year-old; the interior of the classic brick colonial was rarely quiet, except when Jack was asleep. Empty. The house was emptier without Aaron.

Carly was used to inserting herself into a family’s makeup, their home and their routine, but Aaron and Jack Hotchner were different. For one, their house was a home, not some Georgetown McMansion that photographed well or a high-rise penthouse with security at every entrance. It was OK to leave shoes in a pile by the door, newspaper sections spread across the sofa on a Sunday morning, and forgotten coffee cups on end tables. The house wasn’t messy, it was _lived in_ , and while all new nanny assignments had an initial period of awkwardness while everyone grew used to each other, Carly never experienced it with Jack. Or Aaron.

Maybe it was the tight quarters. The house, while beautiful, didn’t come with a suite for Carly like her previous jobs – not that she expected it. She kind of liked not having her own home within a home because it gave her an excuse not to hole up in her space when she was off duty. Although she wouldn’t call herself an extrovert, she did like being around others. She excelled at putting people at ease and taking care of them. That’s why she was good at what she did. Maybe someday she’ll transfer that skill to a different career, but that wasn’t something to think about now. She enjoyed children. They were fun and uncomplicated, and she would never love anything more than feeling of small arms wrapped around her neck in a tight hug. She never had enough of those growing up, so forgive her for wanting to stockpile them.

Carly had no problem going out with her friends to a club, but she preferred less crowded places where she could talk without shouting. She was perfectly content staying in, too, as long as she wasn’t alone. Maybe it was weird, but she looked forward to the evenings after Jack went to bed when she’d be reading for school or while Aaron worked – he was always working if Jack want around — a few feet away. The first few times she came downstairs after Jack was asleep, she asked if it was OK if she read on the couch, and he always said it was fine. Soon she stopped asking, just like she no longer asked if we wanted something when she wandered to the kitchen for something to eat; she’d just get two of whatever she chose and give one to him. Likewise, if he went to refresh his tea or coffee, he’d top off hers, too. Even when work dictated he had to go to his study – Carly was sure there were images he did not want to risk Jack, maybe even her, seeing – he’d check to see if there was anything she needed first. He was her boss, but he was something more, too. A friend? Could she call a man nearly two decades her senior a friend? That had to be it because Carly worked for her previous employers for years and never felt as, well, _unhinged_ in their absence as she did in Aaron’s. Of course, it could be the nature of his job, too. He was hunting down a serial killer in Seattle, not glad-handing campaign donors in Wisconsin. 

Carly finished loading the dishwasher and turned it on before she grabbed her tea and walked to the living room. Jack had been asleep for more than an hour, wiped out after spending most of the afternoon at the swimming pool. The tip of his nose and his cheekbones were a little pink, so she made a mental note to use more sunscreen on his face during future visits. Aaron had phoned while they were in the pool. She texted him as soon as she saw his voicemail, apologizing for missing him, but he had yet to text back. She hoped that meant he was busy at work and not mad at her. He managed to catch Jack during breakfast yesterday, so it wasn’t like she was neglecting her promise to keep her phone with her at all times.

Carly picked up the cookbook she checked out during her last visit to the library with Jack. The little boy was a treasure to cook for. Like most kids his age, he loved macaroni and cheese, pizza, and chicken nuggets, but he was adventurous enough to try his favorite foods in new ways. Carly was a pro at sneaking vegetables into the foods her “kids” ate, but Jack was a curious sort who wanted to know why he couldn’t taste the spinach in his smoothie. According to him, it was cooking magic and it was Jack’s new favorite things after soccer, dinosaurs, and something called physics magic. She’d have to ask Aaron about that, as apparently a member of his team was the creator of that feat.

 _Speak of the devil_ , she thought as her phone rang, Aaron Hotchner showing up on her screen. She slid the grocery list she was making into the book to save her place and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Carly glanced at the clock over the fireplace mantel. It was almost 11. She didn’t realize it was getting so late. “No, I’m still up.”

“I wanted to check in after missing your call. Your text sounded almost worried.”

How could her text _sound_ – oh yeah, BAU Unit Chief. Profiler. He was an expert in human behavior, nonverbal and otherwise. “I felt bad for missing your call,” Carly explained. “I promised I’d answer every time you phoned so you could talk to Jack.”

“Carly, you were swimming,” Aaron replied. “I know phones are improving all the time, but I don’t think we’ve reached the level of technology where a cell phone would survive a swim date with my son.”

Carly giggled. “He does like to splash.”

“Dave told him it’s called making an entrance.”

Carly snuggled back into the couch cushions. She missed Aaron’s voice. Like her, he wasn’t the chattiest person in the room, but he had a presence about him. She felt safe when he was around. She imagined the people he helped felt it, too. “Still, I know how much talking to him means to you.”

“The photos you’ve been sending every night make up for it,” Aaron assured her. “Jess was wonderful with Jack, but she never sent me emails telling me about Jack’s day. I feel, for the first time, I won’t have to play catch up with Jack when I get home. I can dive into whatever he’s doing.”

“Do you have any idea when you’ll get home?” Carly asked. “I’m sorry, that sounded nagging, but in case Jack asks – “

“It’s fine,” Aaron interrupted. “We made a breakthrough today and I think we’re closing in on our unsub.”

“Unsub?”

“Uknown subject,” Aaron explained.

“The bad guy,” Carly responded.

“Or woman,” Aaron said.

“Equal opportunity for evil. Great.”

There was a deep chuckle. “I’ll introduce you to Reid. He can give you exact numbers.”

“If that the physics magic guy? Jack was telling me about him.”

There was a pause. “He was? Why?”

“I grilled hamburgers the other night made with shredded carrots and zucchini. Jack was amazed he couldn’t taste them and told me I was a magic chef. I told him cooking, especially baking, was more like chemistry. That led to a conversation about science, which led to physics magic, which led to Spencer Reid.”

“I see,” Aaron replied.

“He sounds like an interesting guy.”

Aaron chuckled again. “Reid is that.”

Carly yawned. She clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound, but she was too late.

“I better let you go. I know Jack has swimming lessons in the morning.”

“He’s doing great,” Carly gushed. “I’ll try to get video for you.”

“I appreciate that.” There was a pause. “Don’t stay up too late, Carly.”

“I think I should say the same to you, Aaron.”

He didn’t laugh, but she swore she could hear a smile in his voice. “Good night, Carly.”

“Good night.”


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron took out his cell phone. Earlier that day, Carly had sent a video of Jack in the swimming pool. It wasn’t the best quality, but he got to see his son swim across the width of the pool. Carly’s whispers of “Come on, Jack, you can do it!” followed by one of her whistles when he reached the other side nearly blew out what was left of his eardrum, but it was worth it.

“What’s got you almost smiling?” Dave asked, settling in to the seat across from him. The team was on the plane, having wrapped things earlier that day They caught the man hell bent on destroying as many happy families as he could by taking and killing their wives and mothers. They were able to save the final victim, but four lost their lives at the killer’s hands before they stopped them. Aaron always told his team to focus on the victories, not to blame themselves for those they were not able to save because their loss of life was on the unsub, not them. He hoped they took his words to heart; he rarely did. He always felt he should have done more. He should have moved faster, he should have been smarter. Dave was convinced Aaron was a latent Catholic, given the amount of guilt he carried.

Aaron handed over the phone without comment, reducing the volume significantly before doing so. Morgan peered over Dave’s shoulder to watch and their grins mirrored each other’s at Carly’s celebration.

“I’d say the first trip away went well,” Dave remarked, passing Aaron’s phone to JJ so she could watch with Reid and Emily.

“Better than I hoped,” Aaron agreed. “Jack sounded happy every time I talked to him.”

“Good. He deserves some happiness. You both do, Aaron.”

Aaron took his phone back from JJ. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Dave leaned back with a smirk. “I mean Jack has a lady in his life who makes him happy. Shouldn’t his dad have the same?”

Dave was always hounding him about his love life, or lack thereof. He didn’t understand. Aaron wasn’t like Dave, whose dating history ran the extreme from playboy to husband. Haley was his first love; their divorce didn’t change that. When she and Jack were forced to go into hiding because of George Foyet, he promised he’d spend the rest of his life making it up to her. Now that she’s gone, he figured giving Jack a stable and loving childhood was the next best thing.

“I know you’re ignoring me, Aaron.”

Aaron opened his message app; he needed to let Carly and Jack know he was on his way home. “You’re an excellent profiler, Dave.”

__________________

“Daddy!”

Aaron has barely set down his briefcase and go bag before Jack was running to him. He caught his son under his arms and swung him holding, holding him close as the 5-year-old chattered away. He must have just had a bath, his hair was still damp and smelled like the cherry-scented shampoo he insisted was his new favorite. He was wearing his favorite Superman pajamas with the Velcro-attached cape and Aaron had a brief moment of longing that his son would stay like this forever – happy to see him, safe in his arms.

“I missed you, buddy.”

“I missed you, too, Daddy.” Jack leaned back and grinned at Aaron. He had a milk mustache on his upper lip. “Carly made lasagna! Come and eat!” He started wiggling until Aaron put him down, then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the kitchen where Carly was plating his dinner.

“Welcome home.”

“It’s good to be home.” Aaron shrugged out of his suit jacket and laid it over one of the chairs at the dining room table before joining Jack on a stool at the breakfast bar. Carly set his plate in front of him – a thick slice of lasagna with a spinach salad. She went to the refrigerator and came back with a three glass jars.

“We made salad dressing,” she explained, setting the jars in front of him. “I wasn’t sure what you’d like, so I made pesto ranch, a strawberry vinaigrette, or a honey lime.”

“Honey lime sounds good.”

“She pushed the jar on his left towards him with a small spoon. “Do you want water, tea or milk to drink?”

“Is the tea sweetened?”

“I made both.”

Of course she did. “I’ll take water for now.”

Carly filled up his glass, then took a seat on the other side of Jack and went back to eating her dinner. She was quiet during the meal, letting Jack tell his dad about everything that had happened during the five days he was gone. When he stopped to take a breath, which was only after Carly reminded him to finish his salad, she got up to take her dishes to the sink and wordlessly cut a second piece of lasagna for Aaron.

“This is delicious.”

She smiled. “I imagine anything takes better after almost a week of take out and too much coffee.”

“How did you know?”

“Bad food is the one thing crime shows get right about law enforcement.”

Aaron shook his head and went back to eating. His mouth was full when Jack asked if he could be excused, so Carly answered for him. The kitchen was silent as Aaron finished his dinner and Carly cleaned the kitchen, loading plates, glasses and silverware in the dishwasher, then filling the sink with soapy water for the casserole dish. She cut the remaining lasagna into single servings and wrapped them individually in waxed paper before putting them in a storage container. She placed that in the refrigerator. When Aaron’s plate was empty, she took it from him, waving aside his protests.

“I can help.”

“I never said you couldn’t,” she replied. “Tomorrow, barring unforeseen circumstances, I’ll happily let you do dishes. I’ll use every pot and pan in the house if it will make you feel better. But for now, relax. You just got home.”

Aaron let himself do that, feeling the tension he carried loosen at her words. It was nice, being taken care of like this. Haley never felt the need to do so when she and Aaron were together, especially after Jack was born. She had viewed his time on cases as time away from them, so when he got back, he was thrust back into domestic responsibilities without time to transition from one role to the next. There was never a hot meal waiting for him. There were rarely leftovers. Haley said it was because she never knew when he would or wouldn’t be home, so she didn’t see the need to cook for three.

“Daddy!” Jack reentered the kitchen, an odd-shaped package clutched in his hands. “I made this for you!”

Aaron took the package, glancing at Carly. She was leaning against the counter, watching the scene with an amused expression. “Art camp.”

Oh, yes. Aaron carefully peeled away several layers of tape holding the wrapping paper – last Sunday’s comics – in place and revealed … he had no idea what. “Wow, buddy!” Aaron pulled out the rest of the clay figure and turned it in his hands. Was it an animal? A vase? An animal that’s supposed to be a vase?

“He really nailed it, didn’t he?” Carly asked. “I mean, when I first saw it, I guessed it was Batman, which Jack said was pretty silly of me because it’s so obviously you in one of your suits.”

Aaron was going to give her a raise. “Obviously,” he agreed. “Jack, I love this!”

“We were supposed to sculpt something we love,” Jack informed him proudly.

“Well, I love this almost as much as I love you.” Aaron sat the sculpture down and pulled Jack up on his lap so he could hug him.

“Will you take it to your office? At work?”

“Absolutely. I know exactly where to put it, too.”

Aaron took a quick shower after dinner, dumping his dirty clothes in the laundry hamper. He placed two suits from his go bag on hangers to take to the dry cleaner, and then joined Jack in his room to play two games of Chutes and Ladders before cuddling in his bed with him for story time.

“You didn’t get very far,” Aaron remarked as he picked up the copy of _Mr. Popper’s Penguins_ from Jack’s bedside table.

“That’s our bedtime book, Daddy. Carly and I read a different one.”

“You do?”

“Uh-huh. She said it’s so you can find out how your story ends and she gets to know how her story ends. I’m lucky because I get to hear both stories!”

“You are a lucky boy, Jack.”

“I like Carly,” Jack snuggled deeper into his bed. “She knows lots of games and let’s me work in the kitchen with her. We played pirates at the park and she had all the kids looking for treasure! They all wanted her to go home with them, but she lives with us!”

__________________

Carly wasn’t in the living room when Aaron finished tucking Jack in. Her bedroom door was open when he was upstairs, so he knows she wasn’t in there. He wondered if she was running when he heard the washing machine in the basement click on. He waited for her to come upstairs, frowning when he saw the empty hamper in her hands.

“Carly, I’ve told you –“

“I had towels that needed to be washed, including Jack’s favorite beach towel,” she interrupted him. “What kind of friend to the environment would I be if I did barely a half load when I know you have plenty of dirty clothes that need to be cleaned?”

He didn’t have an argument for that. Still, he crossed his arms and leveled his gaze. She didn't waver. “The innocent look is a bit much, don’t you think?”

“Why, Agent Hotchner," Carly batted her eyes. "I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He shook his head. “I’m never going to win this argument with you, am I?”

“You’re really not, so I suggest saving your energy for more important tasks, like deciding what Netflix show we’re going to binge.”

“We’re binging a show?”

“Yep. I’m finished with class until August and you need to take a night off from paperwork.”

Carly was adamantly against anything crime related, even if it was fiction. She said no to mysteries because she guessed, correctly, that Aaron would point out the law enforcement officers' errors. Documentaries were seemed too serious for this activity. After several other suggestions were met with a shake of her head, Aaron suggested she take over, which is how he found himself watching multiple episodes of _Derry Girls_ , laughing at Carly’s attempts at an Irish accent.

He went to bed that night lighter of heart then was typical after a case and slept without dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch Derry Girls. Seriously. Right now. Go!


	6. Chapter 6

Carly walked through the entrance of Quantico and immediately felt the need to confess to every misdeed shed ever committed, including the time she pushed Lori Baker into a mud puddle because she called Carly’s haircut ugly. Granted, the swinging bob all the other girls in Mrs. Foster’s second grade class were sporting at the time did not work for Carly’s brown curls, but there was no reason to be mean.

“May I help you?” 

Carly stopped at the front desk. On paper, it seemed like any other reception area, aside from the fact every person Carly saw had a gun on them. Maybe more than one. The guard sitting in front of her wore his in a holster on his hip. She clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking. Why did she fell so guilty? “Um, I’m here to see Aaron Hotchner.”

“Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner?”

Carly nodded. She was thankful Aaron insisted on bringing her gun with him that morning, explaining that even though she had a license to carry, walking into a federal building with a gun in her bag wasn’t a great idea.

“And you are?”

“Carly Jacobs.”

The guard picked up his phone. Carly stood straight, trying to look casual and that she wasn’t the same person who stole a mood ring from Claire’s when she was 10. Her grandmother made her return it. Carly felt so bad, she never went to that store again. She was 16 when she finally got her ears pierced at a Claire’s in a different mall two hours away.

“Carly?”

She didn’t jump and she would fight anyone who said otherwise. Just not here because, you know, guns. “Aaron!”

He nodded at the guard and gestured for Carly to follow him. She did, although it felt strange. He was dressed in a black suit, pressed white shirt and royal blue tie, black loafers on his feet. That was familiar. He’d been wearing those clothes when he left the house, but there was something different. Was this the same Aaron who kissed his son goodbye that morning? Who told her thank you when she handed him his travel mug filled with hot coffee? Who finally admitted to wearing flannel in the 90s after one too many fashion comments made by her during Season 2 of _Derry Girls_? They stepped into the elevator and Aaron pushed a button. That’s when it hit her. This wasn’t at-home Aaron, this was Agent Aaron Hotchner, the man she met in Christina’s office nearly three months earlier. She had forgotten what that Aaron was like, so used to the version she saw at home.

“Did Jack get to camp OK?”

Carly laughed. “Are you kidding?” Jack was spending this week at the Smithsonian Associates Junior Paleontologists day camp. He’d been counting down the days, every night making an X on the calendar that hung on the refrigerator, bringing him closer to the stegosaurus sticker signifying the first day of camp. “Christmas morning has nothing on Jack Hotchner when it comes to dinosaurs.”

Aaron chuckled as the elevator opened. Carly followed him through a pair of glass doors into what had to be the bullpen. Several individuals were sitting at desks, typing on laptops, writing in files, or talking on the phone. Offices lined the outer walls, which were separated from the business of the middle area by a small set of stairs. Aaron placed a hand on Carly’s back to lead her up them, guiding her to an office that she immediately knew was his, even without the AARON HOTCHNER nameplate on the door. Several framed photographs of Jack sat on the bookshelves, including a family photo from what had to be Jack’s first birthday. A few of his drawings were tacked to a bulletin board. Carly was pleased to see Jack’s sculpture sitting on the ledge of the window.

“Is now still a good time?” Carly eyed the stack of folders on the corner of Aaron’s desk. If this was typical, no wonder he brought work home.

“I’ve put it off too long,” Aaron answered as he lifted a gun safe from the bottom of his file cabinet. He punched in a series of numbers and he opened, revealing Carly’s SIG P365. He checked the safety before handing it to her. Carly slid it in the padded pocket of her oversized bag. It was a small gun, less than six inches in length, but it suited her needs. “I have an agent who needs practice, so I’ll help him while evaluating your skills.”

A knock on the side of the door interrupted them. A tall man with a slim build was standing in the doorway. He wore navy blue slacks, a blue and white checked shirt, and a purple and blue tie knotted loosely at his neck. His hair was a mess of short curls that Carly found adorable. If she saw a man with that hairstyle as a club, she’d assume it was a deliberate attempt to look like he didn’t care. She got the impression that this man truly didn’t care.

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were with someone. I can come back.”

“No, it’s OK,” Aaron waved him in. “Carly Jacobs, this is Dr. Spencer Reid. He’s a member of my team. Reid, Carly is Jack’s nanny.”

Reid’s face lit up in recognition. “You’re the one who made the cookies!”

A week earlier, Carly was experimenting with grab-and-go breakfast bars, trying to find the right combination of granola, oatmeal, and dried fruit that kept Jack full. She made several batches, hounding Aaron until he agreed to take some to work.

“Technically, they’re breakfast bars.”

“They’re delicious,” Reid told her. “My favorites were the ones with the chia seeds and peanut butter. Did you know one ounce of chia seeds contains 30 percent of the recommended daily intake of manganese and magnesium, as well as 4 grams protein and 11 grams of fiber?”

Carly decided Spencer was as adorable as his hair. “If they keep an active 5-year-old going, I’m happy.”

“Jack is lucky to have you.”

“That he is,” Aaron said. “But Carly is here for target practice and you need it, too, Reid. Let’s go.”

__________________

Carly may have a problem. Not with target practice. She may not be the biggest fan of guns, but she accepted the role the weapon played in her life, given the children she’s tasked to watch, and shooting holes into a paper target was kind of fun, even though the session went longer than Carly expected. That might have been because Spencer wasn’t the best shot, requiring more of Aaron’s attention than Carly. It wasn’t like she could just leave, so she kept shooting.

No, her troubles began when she watched Aaron demonstrate a stance to Spencer and felt a little weak in the knees. He had taken off his suit jacket the rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, giving her an excellent view of his arms, which was weird because he wrote T-shirts at home; she saw his arms all the time. After Aaron was satisfied with Spencer’s progress, he joined Carly in her lane, setting up a fresh target. He stood behind her, not touching, but close enough that she could smell his aftershave and that had to be the reason she missed the target completely. Aaron tapped her on the shoulder, gesturing for her to engage the safety and set the gun down. Once she did, he corrected her stance just like he’d done for Spencer, his hands supporting her elbows as she picked up the gun and tried again.

“You did well,” Aaron said as he walked her to her car. Carly inwardly preened at his praise. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

He had opened the car door for her and waited as she drove away. She pulled over at the first gas station she saw, parked the car, and turned off the ignition. After a few seconds of deep breathing that did not slow down the beating of her heart, she thudded her forehead against the padded steering wheel, hoping it would knock some sense into her. She could not have a crush on Aaron. It was wrong. It was so wrong! He was her boss. Her super-hot, competent, smart boss. Her super-hot, kind, and confident boss who carried a gun and a badge. Her super-hot crimefighting boss who took down killers and kidnappers. Her thick dark hair that stuck up from his head when he work up in the morning boss. Her dimples when he smiled boss. His deep brown eyes that warmed when he looked at his son boss.

Jack’s dad boss.

Jack’s dad.

Jack.

Carly sighed. She was here for him, no one else. She needed to remember that. No, she _had_ to remember that.

__________________

“How was target practice?”

Aaron leaned back in his chair. It was just after 6 p.m. Everyone else was packing up for the night, but he had at least another hour of work to do before he could even think about going home. “Reid is improving. I just need him to get out of his head.”

Dave sat in one of the chairs across from Aaron’s desk. “Good luck with that.”

Aaron smirked and took a sip of his coffee. It was cold. If he were home, Carly would have made sure to keep it warm, if she hadn’t gone ahead and decided he’d had enough caffeine and switched him to herbal tea for the rest of the evening. He didn’t argue, telling himself he didn’t want Jack to see him not respecting Carly, but that wasn’t the complete truth.

“And the nanny? How was she?”

“Don’t say it like that, Dave. It sounds wrong.”

“Saying ‘the nanny’ is wrong?”

“The way _you_ say it is,” Aaron argued.

“Maybe you think that because of how you feel.”

Aaron cocked his head. “And how do I feel, Dave?”

“Well,” Dave began, making Aaron immediately regret asking the question. “She’s been around for a couple of months now and during that time, I've see you smiling more.”

“She’s taking care of my son, Dave. She makes him happy. That makes me happy.”

“The bags under your eyes aren’t as dark.”

“Jack is sleeping better because he’s happy. I’m sleeping better because he’s happy.”

“Your skin has lost that pasty pallor.”

Pasty pallor? “I’m running outdoors.”

“You aren’t skipping breakfast and lunch. I bet if I were to go to the break room, I bet I'd fine a home cooked meal in there for your dinner.”

“She went to culinary school. Of course she likes to cook.” 

“You're texting on your phone when we’re away long after Jack’s bedtime.”

“I’m getting updates about my son.”

“You watch her when she walks away.”

“I only did that – what? You don’t know that!”

Dave grinned. “You just told me.”

Aaron threw down his pen. “I thought we had a moratorium on inner office profiling.”

“All is fair in love and war, my friend.”

“This isn’t love,” Aaron said. “It’s … it’s nothing. She’s an attractive woman living in my house. I’m not blind, Dave.”

“I never said you were.”

“It’s not like I would act on any attraction I may have. She works for me. I’m her boss, Dave.”

“I never thought you would.”

“I’m just … maybe I’m a little lonely. It’s been awhile.”

"How long?"

"Too long."

Dave leaned forward. “Long enough to join me this weekend at a little jazz club I know?”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Dave?”

Dave pushed himself out of his chair. “I have a few ladies in mind that would enjoy an evening of drinks and music with two eligible men. Shall I set it up?”

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers. It had been a long time since he enjoyed the company of a woman. Obviously nights at home with Carly didn’t count. They couldn’t count. 

“Yeah. Set it up.”


End file.
